Two of the Same
by Jeff Therioux
Summary: When a new villian takes Jump City by storm, he can't help but fall in love with her. But can he reveal his true self to make her feel the same way?
1. The Robbery

_The titans were gone at the moment, helping Titans East fight off an outbreak of carbon monoxide released by Killer Moth. Robin had assigned backups to cover what ever trouble arose in their absence. This makeshift team was comprised of Kid Flash, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Red Star, and Argent. They went quick to work when a string of robberies had happened, but still struggled to find out who it was. All they knew is it was a new guy by the name of "Switchblade"_

_Switchblade was strolling comfortably through the streets of Jump City, smiling at the delight of another perfect heist. He had just got to this town not even two months ago, recently running away from the Hero's Academy. He did his best to be a hero like his peers, but never fit in, and some feeling deep in his heart told him he was ment to be like this. Even the way he looked screamed villain, an all black suit with a red slash for a mouth, and two red diamond-shaped eyes. He had two long and sharp blades which he carried on his back. Saw blades connected to his kneecaps that he threw like ninja stars, and a Desert Eagle pistol stowed in his pocket. He was agile, and could sneak so quickly and quietly, it almost seemed like he could teleport. But there was someone completely different under that mask; Jeff Sydal, a scared eighteen-year-old. Who had jet black hair and hazy, blue eyes. Even though he seemed tough under the mask, he was a very sensitive person who dreamed of one day becoming a poet or artist. Those dreams were long gone now, and accepted himself of who had become.. Or at least that's what he told himself. _

_Back at the tower, the alarm system went off again, Argent dashed to the controls to see what had happened. "Another robbery?" she asked herself, " 'at's the third one this week" After scribbling down the address she went in search of her "teammates". Searching through the tower, she was able to find only three separate notes,_

_Argent,_

_Went to H.I.V.E academy to investigate suspicious activity…_

_-Kid Flash_

"Sure.." Argent scoffed knowing this was just one of his many excuses to go see Jinx. See continued to read the notes;

_Argent,_

_uhhhhhhhh… went to the zoo._

_-Wildebeest _

"What a moron" Argent said to herself as she continued to read the notes;

_Argent,_

_Red Star and I went to Antarctica to study weird occurrences._

_-Hot Spot_

Argent knew this was the only note that was slightly true, but it wasn't to study anything. It was because of their wired affinity with penguins.

Argent traveled to the bank alone to try and stop the robbery, sneaking into the First National Bank of Jump City she found Switchblade stuffing money into a bag.

"Freeze there!" Argent shouted. Switchblade merely ignored her half-hearted demand and continued to collect money. Argent didn't take being ignored to kindly, she shot a plasma bolt at Switchblade, which he quickly deflected with one of his swords. The blot of red energy stuck the ceiling leaving a gaping hole. In doing so, Switchblade got a good look at the heroine. Her slender form and beautiful face gleamed in the bright light of the moon. He had always herd about love at first sight, but never believed in it… until now. He dropped the bag of money and walked back into a corner of darkness.

" 'ey! Get back here!" Argent commanded as she ran to the darkened corner. Switchblade was gone, but there was a note on the ground.

_Meet me at the Bay Bridge in twenty minuets._

After thinking it over for a moment, she left the bank.. And headed for the Bay Bridge.

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Read and Review if you like it or even if you hate it.**

**-A.J Penn**


	2. The Chase

Argent slowly walked through the florescent-lighted Bay Bridge, it was deserted, which was to expect at 1:30 in the morning. The gothic heroine was on her guard, half expecting to ambushed at some point. She had no idea why she was doing this, maybe it was a chance to prove that she could handle these kind of situations. She didn't exactly know for sure, but she was bound and determined to catch this criminal. She thought she would find Switchblade ready to fight, but instead she found him sitting nonchalantly on the second support beam of the bridge, gazing into the seemingly endless sea.

"Well I'm 'ere!" Argent yelled, kind of annoyed that he wasn't taking her seriously. Switchblade simply replied by jumping down from the beam to meat her face to face.

"Glad you made it" He said not even looking at her, but scribbling something on a small piece of paper.

"Glad I made it? Who are you?"

"Nobody worth mentioning, so I take it that you a hero right?"

"Yeah, and you're the villain, right?"

"Hardly, I just don't trust heroes anymore"

"Really?, so why are you robbing banks?"

"Because that is who I am. I cant change it"

"I bet you could be a hero if you really wanted to"

"Well as long as we're making bets, how about this? I'm going to run away, If you can catch me I'll stop being a villain and I'll never bother you again, but if I can escape, you meet me at this address." He said while handing her the piece of paper he was writing on earlier.

"Ok" Argent replied with a smirk on her face, but this smirk quickly disappeared when she looked up, and Switchblade was gone.

She looked around and found him perched atop the bridge. She flew up to the top of the bridge and shot out a hand to capture him, but the snake like villain jumped back onto the next beam. Argent then shot a plasma blot at him, but he jumped back down to street level and started to run, but Argent wasn't far behind, she had had to of shot a least three dozen plasma blots at this guy, gut either he would dodge it, it deflect it away with his swords. As the chase ensued in the city, Switchblade cut through the mazes of alleys and backstreets, but he couldn't seem to lose her. As his breath was starting to fade, he decided to run towards the pier. Switchblade could hear Argent laughing behind him,

"You're going to have to a lot better than this!"

"I still got a trick up my sleeve!" He yelled back

To Argent's amazement, Switchblade jumped over the railing that separated them form the cold, dark ocean. She heard a splash. But when she looked over the railing, there was nothing. She herd Switchblade's voice behind her.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?" he asked humorously, while he planted a kiss on her cheek. With that he ran off again, disappearing into the pitch black night, but argent didn't fallow, she just stood there holding her cheek. She pulled out the piece of paper that Switchblade had given to her.

_2575, 5th__ Avenue_

_6:30 p.m_

_Tomorrow _

That is all it said. As she walked back to Titan's Tower, all she could think about was who this guy was? And what did he want?


	3. The Feelings

After realizing he had lost Argent, Switchblade decided to take a rest, but it occurred to him, he had nowhere to go. He walked around for about an hour until found a library with a long shading roof.

"I guess I'll call this home." He said to himself, a little disappointed.

It was only three in the morning, long before his next meeting with Argent. The visual image of him kissing her played through his head over and over like the favorite part of his own movie, even though it was just on her cheek, he could still feel the tingling sensation on his lips. What he wouldn't give to feel that feeling again? No doubt he would try to smooth talk her again. It was funny how he could act confident and forward like he does while wearing his dark uniform. But if he took off that mask, all of that tough-guy, cocky BS would just fade away. He had no idea what to do. Leave on the mask, and continue this never-ending chase in faint hopes she'll fall for him. Or show her the real person he was, and hope she'll fall for Jeff Sydal and not Switchblade. He just sat there stewing in his own thoughts, talking to himself in his head, in the format of a journal.

_I always thought I was a little insane, but today I'm not sure anymore. As a matter of fact, I'm not sure of anything anymore. I know my problems take root from my days in the Hero's Academy, I know this because that is when I started to think of myself as a freak. I don't know what made them judge me so harshly, this just wasn't hazing. They genuinely HATED me. I hadn't done anything wrong, I tried take a safe harbor in fiends and family. But real friends were hard to come by, and it was my family who dumped me there in the first place, I digress. Maybe I was an outcast because of my mindset. Most of the top students were just that, the top students. That's all they cared about, being number one. I wanted something different, I wanted a real career to fall back on, maybe a family or something like that. That would be nice, I always pictured myself with a wife and kids someday. I always pictured what my wife would look like, what she would be like. Someone like….Argent. _

"Breakthrough" Switchblade quietly said to himself, smiling.

He deserted the lonely setting of the abandoned library and walked back to the Bay Bridge. It was six in the morning, just in time to catch that beautiful sunset. He set directly on the ledge staring once again at the ocean, and ironically Titan's Tower where Argent was at. I didn't matter to him though, he would see her soon enough.

Argent walked into the massive structure of Titan's Tower. Still wondering to herself, "Who is he?" and "What is he doing here?" She distracted herself from these questions by admiring the craftsmanship of the overly impressive building as she made he way to the elevator. The only way to the elevator was through the garage, which was laden with gadgets and inventions the Titans worked on in their spare time. Half of which were so unorthodox she couldn't even tell what they were. Argent stepped into the ominously grey elevator and pressed the fortieth button, sending her up slowly but surely. She could she lights shining through the cracks of the doors as she passed each level until they opened to reveal the main room that held the twenty foot long couch, and the biggest bay window she had ever seen. She stepped up to the window to see the ocean which was reflecting the newly risen sun onto her pale skin, the Bay Bridge, as well as the magnificent Jump City skyline. But there was something in particular she noticed about the Bay Bridge, a small black dot on the very top, it puzzled Argent so she fetched some binoculars she found in Robin's nightstand. She peered though the spectacles to reveal none other than Switchblade gazing out into the vast body of water, causing her to smile involuntary. To her own surprise, she actually felt some feelings for the masked villain, Argent quickly dismissed it and laid down to take a nap as she had had a long night of chasing that same guy. As the heroine laid on the couch to rest, she could feel a small hole in her heart, … a void that only seemed to be filled when she was around Switchblade.

**Authors note: Well this took A LOT of revising, but I think I got it. I got a couple of comments asking me to open up the mind of Switchblade a little more, and add Argent's POV, so there you go. Also I was asked to make the chapters longer, so I did…. By about 100 words, sorry. I'll make it a little longer as I go on and I plan to make a lot more chapters so I hope that satisfies you guys for now!**

**-A.J Penn**


	4. The Meeting

Argent woke up with a shock, she had… well an actually good dream for once. Usually she had dreams that were always dark and confusing. But this time it was a good dream. She was sitting atop the Bay bridge in the hazel shine of the sun with Switchblade. Argent couldn't stop herself from giggling for some reason, she kept looking down and the dark, blue sea. When she looked up, she saw Switchblade tearing off his mouthpiece of his mask and slowly inched in on the unsuspecting girl. She didn't feel herself pull back, but thrust forward to meet his lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him not to pull away. as she could fell his hands caress her waist, her mind kept screaming at her to stop, but she couldn't help herself. But that's when she woke up to an alarm clock beaming 6:25. "Oh shit" she said to herself, she knew sleeping in had been one her unbreakable habits.

Argent walked down 5th Avenue, with her ipod blasting "Falling Apart" by Trust Company, it seemed fitting to her, because her whole mindset was falling apart. 5th Avenue was fairly decent, filled with shops and restaurants. She passed by a dark alley which was strange, it didn't seem to fit in with the cosmopolitan stretch of asphalt and buildings. She heard a slight muffle, it was probably masked by the blaring music. Argent quickly turned around to the direction of the noise as she pulled out her headphones.

"Glad to see you decided to come." A teenage boy said. Argent barely herd this over the ringing in her ears.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?' she said, trying really hard to hear him this time. To this the boy just pointed up. Argent fallowed his finger upwards to see a dusty address plate. "2575" she said quietly to herself. She looked back down at the mysterious teenager. "Switchblade?" she asked.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face. Argent laughed a little under her breath. She was surprised to see him out of uniform, but pleased with how he looked. He wore solid black shoes, slightly torn blue jeans, a light grey sweatshirt, and had light blue eyes that penetrated through the darkness of his strait black hair.

Argent showed up looking no different since the last time they saw each other, but to Switchblade, she was more beautiful than he had ever remembered. She was wearing her red and black skirt, black shirt, and her semi-spiked black hair that highlighted her hazy grey eyes.

"So… what do you need Switchblade?" Argent asked timidly. "I just wanted to see you again, and you can call me Jeff if you want" He simply replied with a smile on his face.

"Ok, so what do you need Jeff?" She asked. "Let's go to my favorite part of town" He said while extending his hand. Her mind became a giant game of tug-of-war,

"_Take his hand",… "Don't take it, are you crazy?"_

Argent slowly reached her hand out, it finally touched the tips of his middle and index

fingers, and grabbed his hand. With that he started walking with her, she looked up at him and quickly looked back down as she started to blush. When they reached their destination, Argent wasn't surprised.

"The Bay Bridge" She said, it didn't shock her because she knew that Jeff had picked there because that was where they first exchanged words with each other. Jeff led Argent to the stairwell and they slowly made their way up to the top of the bridge. For the next two hours they sat their talking about there lives, hopes, dreams…

Soon, the sun started to set and the two teenagers were holding to each other. After a half hour, Jeff broke the silence. "I don't believe I ever caught your name"

"Toni" She whispered as she looked up to Jeff. Jeff slowly moved towards Toni, their lips meet just like it happened her dream. This time it was different thought, Toni broke it apart. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's just that… I don't think I can trust you. You're a villain." Toni replied

"Ok, so what if I can turn a new leaf?"

"Then we can continue" Toni said, smiling and climbing down the stairwell.

"I can do it, you believe me… right?" Jeff asked sheepishly.

Toni simply smiled and continued to climb down.

**Author's Note: Ahhhh!, writers block sucks, well I finally got this chapter out. Tell me what you think.**

**-A.J Penn **


	5. The Brother

The next morning Argent woke to find her teammates finally back from their respective journeys.

"'bout time you guys got back, you have no idea what I've been through these last couple of days" She lied, but she wanted her team to be here until the Titans returned.

"Looks like our troubles have just gotten a little better, our friend switchblade is up to something" Kid Flash commented while looking at the TV. The 10:00 news was on.

_This is reporter Darren Roberts coming to you from downtown Jump City where the attempted robbery of the Van Gogh Memorial Art Museum was a shocking story, but it got more surprising from there. The robbery was stopped by Switchblade, who was responsible for five bank robberies of his own this week. When asked about his actions, he simply replied, "I made a promise to a friend" before running off. He still has a warrant for his arrest regardless of this this act of heroism. More on this story as it develops. _

"Hey guys, I'll go check it out." Argent said blankly.

"You need any backup?" Hot Spot asked.

"I'll call if I do." She replied

Switchblade was walking around the Roseton borough of Jump City. He didn't know what to do from here, this was the first hero-like thing he had done in months. Usually when he was a villain he robbed a place, supplying him with food and housing for a month before rent, where he would just go to one city to the next repeating the process of rob, eat, and leave.

He crossed an alleyway with a pool hall entrance down the way. He always liked pool, just another way to get his mind off things. He quickly changed into his civilian clothes in a nearby by bathroom. As he changed, he could feel his soul transform from Switchblade back to Jeff. His uniform was very flexible so he just hid it under his clothes. When Jeff was only five feet from the pool hall door, a dark figure appeared behind him.

"Well, well my little brother has finally found his place in the world." The figure said sarcastically

"What do you want Will?" Jeff asked monotony.

"It's been awhile since I've abandoned that name, if you were smart at all you would leave this whole "Jeff Sydal" business and stick with Switchblade. And what I want is for you to quit being a hero, remember the last time you did something like that?"

"Well if your not Will, than what should I call you, because I'm sure as hell not calling you brother." Jeff retorted coldly.

"You can call me Red X, and this is a warning" He said, quickly shoving a dagger into Jeff's shoulder. "You go against me, and you'll _die_ because of me." He continued as he pulled the dagger out of Jeff's shoulder. With that Red X disappeared, leaving Jeff as he fell down grunting in pain.

Jeff heard footsteps running toward him, he pulled out a dagger of his own thinking it was Will, coming to finish the job. But when Jeff looked up he saw it was Argent.

"Toni, get out of here. He'll come for you too." Jeff managed to say.

"I'd like to see him try, come on." She replied while picking him up off the ground, "I know a safe place we can go."

Argent flew to Titan's Tower, while hanging on to Jeff's shoulders. When they entered the structure, She led him into the main room. The four boys were shocked to see Argent leading the bloody ex-villain towards them. Kid Flash pulled her aside

"Have you gone insane? Why did you bring him here?" He questioned

"Don't worry, I worked out a deal with him. I trust him" Argent replied.

"Ok, If you trust him, I will too. Take him to the infirmary before he loses too much blood."

Argent fallowed his orders and led Jeff to the infirmary. It was a little dark inside the room, and it took a while for Argent to find the bandages. Jeff was able to rap most of his shoulder up, but he started to become faint, so Argent finished the bandaging.

"Thanks for helping me Toni" Jeff said, breaking the silence.

"It's no problem, I'm happy you stopped those robbers. I half expected to never hear from you again."

Jeff laughed, " I wanted to prove that I could change, and it kind of felt good to be a hero again"

"And I bet you wanted to finish that kiss too?" Argent continued

"Yeah, that too" Jeff said, continuing to laugh. He leaned in and kiss her again, it filled him with the same amount of happiness as the first time he kissed her on the cheek.

After about five minutes of kissing each other more passionately then they thought humanly possible, Kid Flash walked in.

"So this is the "deal" you two had worked out?"

Argent quickly walked out the door with Kid Flash.

"So I like the guy, so what? She asked

"He used to be a criminal!"

"So was Jinx!"

Kid Flash realized he had been defeated not to long ago he was in the same place she was, " I'm Sorry. If you like him, I'll try to be civil" He finally said.

"Thank you" She replied and walked back into the infirmary.

"What was they about?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing" She replied "I just explained to him how you're my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Jeff repeated.

"Yeah" Argent said smiling as she held his hands. The two looked into one another's eyes and for once, they both felt truly happy.


	6. The Secret

_~Argent's Diary~_

January 9, 2011,

9:30 A.M

It's been about a month since Jeff has come to live with the Titans and me. Although Jeff and Kid flash had not got along at first, they've become the best of friends. When Robin and the rest of the of the original Titans retuned they let the rest of us stay as an extension of Titans West. As it turns out 11 titans is a good thing as crime rate went down by 20%. Over the past month I found out a lot about Jeff. His father was in the military who was transferred to Helsinki, Finland, where Jeff was born. After parents died, he moved to Raleigh, North Carolina with his aunt and uncle when he was 10. With his parents dead, he learned how to move quickly and quietly like he does now and started to jack cars and rob convenience stores. After Jeff's second arrest, his aunt and uncle enrolled his to the Academy of Heroes to teach him responsibility with his unique talents at the age of 13. Jeff is 18 now. The only thing I haven't found out about him is his connection with red x. I've asked him about that once or twice but, he always says he doesn't want to talk about it.

January 9, 2011,

10:40 P.M

Just this past week, Kid Flash proposed to Jinx. It was a little surprising due to how young they are: he is 21 and she is 20. I was happy to see that Jeff and Wally have become such good friends. They became so close that he asked Jeff to be his best man. The wedding is set to take place on March 1st. I cant wait for that.

~Rest of the chapter will be told in 3rd person~

Toni woke up in her bed surprised not to see Jeff next to her. She slowly rose to the winter sun blocked by the dark red curtains, she guessed it was around 10:00. She threw on some athletic shorts and a tank top to search for her boyfriend.

See strolled into the main room to see Jeff at the stove making breakfast and Wally sitting at the couch. The two, now insuperable friends were talking about sports, cars, ect.

"Hey, baby. I was looking for you" she said kissing Jeff's cheek.

After the rest of the Titans entered the room, they had breakfast. Jeff was reading the newspaper away from the collaboration of people in the middle of the room. With Jeff away from earshot, many asked Toni questions about him.

"So what do you know about him?" Jinx asked her.

"Well pretty much everything, except one thing, he seems pretty wired about it."

"What is it?" She asked back.

"He had a run-in with some guy in a black costume, kind of similar to Jeff's. He had a white mask with a red x on it."

"The crowd of titans suddenly stopped, and turned to look at Jeff all in unison."

Jeff noticed the sudden silence and looked up from his paper to meet ten sets of unblinking eyes.

"What?" Jeff asked blankly.

"You know red x?" Robin asked worried that their would-be friend was nothing more than a trader.

Jeff slowly looked up with a grimace on his face., "Toni, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Everyone watched as Jeff led Toni to the other room.

"Ok, his real name is Will, Will Sydal. He's is… was my brother. He was the one who told me to become a criminal. To care for no one else. To be a monster."

All Toni could do was hold a crushed look on her face wondering that this had gotten to him indefinably. Jeff leaned in quickly and kissed her. She could feel the passion radiate off of him.

"I know he's wrong though. I'm not a monster, and I do care for others. I care for you." Jeff continued, "I think I better explain myself to the others"

"Good idea" Toni answered

"And one more thing, I don't care for you,… I love you." Toni added.

Jeff simply smiled and walked back into the main room whispering "I love you too" just loud enough for Toni to hear.

**Authors Note: I know this chapter is short, but I have a solution. Make a lot of chapters. I plan to have at least twenty chapters in this story before having an ending, so don't worry.**

**Your fellow writer,**

**A.J Penn**


	7. The Confrontation Part One

**Now that there is another Argent X OC story out there, I guess I'm going to have to step my game up. This chapter is a lot more detailed, and has a songfic embedded in it. So hopefully this will impress my skeptics.**

Chapter 7: The Confrontation, Part One:

Jeff had a hard time explaining his history with Will to the Titans. He felt like no matter where he went, his life would catch up with him. He knew what Will was, he was another him. He was another person that could end his life. He had to confront him.…..

Jeff, now in his Switchblade attire, was heading to Jefferson Memorial Tower, a large business complex for filing, tax purposes, and all things boring. It was the tallest building in Jump. There was no way Will wouldn't spot him on top of that monstrosity.

Jeff knew there wasn't another him. He was his own man.

Switchblade finally reached his destination without remembering the walk to the place. It occurred to him that he was still was a criminal, and had a warrant out for his arrest. He couldn't just stroll through the joint. Peering through the double-pained window outside, he could see the entrance to emergency stairs. He sat and waited for an opening. He found it and shot through the door, clinging to the wall, he propelled himself to the ceiling and climbed atop the lights. Now all he had to do was agilely walk across the sidewalk-like lighting fixtures and get to the other end of the room. When he made it, Jeff nonchalantly swung down, latched himself to the top of the doorway and landed in the maintenance room, complete with a stairwell all the way to the top of the massive skyscraper.

Of course, making his way up 100 floors of stairs was no easy task, so Jeff just made an exercise out of it. He back flipped and somersaulted from bar to bar, floor to floor. Eventually making it to the roof. It was nothing special, a concrete platform and a helicopter lading pad.

Thirty minutes went by as Jeff sat on the edge of the roof and no sign of Will. He sat up and turned around to see Red X, although he had a mask on, Jeff could still sense a cocky smirk brewing on his face.

"_Another me is what there will never be, another life like this you'll never see"_

Switchblade quickly threw a punch but Red X quickly dodged it and connected with a kick to Switchblade's jaw. Red X quickly pinned him to the ground and pressed a dagger to his throat, Switchblade could see the blood stains from the last time He used it on him.

"_Another day is all I think about, equal we are when time runs out"_

"Listen to me you stupid basted, you played the hero, now your going to pay the price. You will kill the titans, and if you don't, I will kill that girl you love so much RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU" Red X said those last five words with emphasis into Switchblade's ear. "Do you understand me?" He continued.

"_Another memory I seem to be, in a life long game of monopoly"_

"…Yes… I understand…" Switchblade regretfully agreed.

"_Another direct line I want to bend, another form of disease I want to end"_

**Author's Note: Another short chapter I know, but like I said, there will be many more chapters to come. YEAH! I like this chapter, It's so drenched in emotion. Hopefully this can compete. I feel like this story is becoming a little mediocre, so if you are reading this please review! I want to know if I should continue this, or just give up.**

**Your Fellow Writer, **

**A.J Penn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Another Me" by Peroxwh?ygen. **


	8. The Confrontation Part Two

**Come on! Someone has to review, because honestly I'm thinking of abandoning this story.**

Chapter 8: The Confrontation Part Two

Switchblade and Red X finally arrived at their target, Titan's Tower. This wasn't the first time Red X had got him in this situation. Although he hated to admit it, this wasn't the first the first time Jeff had to kill someone.

"_You don't feel the pain, too much is not enough, nobody said this stuff makes any sense, We're hooked again."(flashback)_

It was almost three years ago today in Raleigh, Will and Jeff were on there own. It had been about three days since they had anything to eat. They figured they would just sit on top of a broadcast skyscraper, thinking maybe the awe of the lights would distracted them from the agony of desperate hunger.

"_Point of no return, see how the buildings burn, light up the night, such pretty sight"_

It was the hatred of society that made them what they had become, it was hard to believe, but at this point they were closer than brothers, they were tied by the bonds of survival, they did not want to die alone. No one deserves that.

"Hey!, Jeff! Look!"

"What is it Will?" Jeff said, half conscious.

"They guy looks pretty rich…" Will said, peering down at the silent streets below. "Want to rob him?" He asked, with a evil smile on his face"

"Will, we can't keep doing this, it's not fair"

"Not fair? Not fair! I'll tell you what's not fair, the fact that we starve night, after night fighting to save ourselves, while guys like him get to go home and eat with a warm house and loving family every single night!… Why don't we have that? We deserve that…"

With each passing second, Jeff found it crazier not to mug the unsuspecting man.

Now, Jeff and Will planed to just swoop down, snatch his wallet, and run. Will had other plans though. Jeff got the wallet, and when he looked through it, had a mini-celebration in his head, "$1,500!, score!" Jeff also herd a struggle, he thought it was just the man fighting Will to get his wallet. Until he saw him on the floor dead, a knife wound to his stomach. I looked behind me to see it was someone who had witnessed the horrendous murder.

"_Adrenaline keeps me in the game, adrenaline you don't even feel the pain"_

"Shoot him Jeff! He'll rat us out, We'll go to jail!"

Jeff pulled out his pistol, but couldn't pull the trigger.

"Do it Jeff, NOW!"

Jeff closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, he didn't want to see the corpse he had just created, because it had embodied what he had just become.

"_Wilder than your wildest dreams, when you're going to extremes, it takes adrenaline, you wont even feel the pain"_

_(Present Day)_

"It will be easy. We're going to go through that window into the main room, that's where they all should be. Then, as a favor to you, I will tie them all down, leaving you with the kill shots." Red X said this with the coldest laugh I have ever herd. What was Jeff supposed to do? If he fought Will, He would kill everyone, including Toni and himself. If he went along with it, he would at least save the only person that meant anything to him. He didn't know… He just didn't know._"Adrenaline, screaming out your name. Adrenaline, you won't even feel the pain"_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

**Author's Note: Well it looks like Jeff is a murderer. Please, please, please, can I get some reviews here. I'm just losing hope at this point. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Adrenaline" by Gavin Rossdale. **


	9. The Confrontation Part Three

Chapter 9: The Confrontation Part Three

Jeff stood by as Will traveled inside the massive Titan's Tower, he asked Will how he could possible take all ten Titans at once, he explained to Jeff that he had a canister of a special toxin that could rid anyone of their powers as well as render them unconscious for fifteen minutes. Will also explained that once he had all the titans tied down, he would call Jeff up to finish the job. When Will finally disappeared into the building, all of Jeff's inner thoughts, thoughts that he was sure he had bottled up, came back with a vengeance.

"Friendship is nothing more than an illusion." "We're all messed up, it's human nature."

"I live for Jeff, I'm tired of hurting for everyone, why don't they hurt for me for once?" "All the years I've destroyed myself, and what do I have to show for it?" "I blame the people, I blame their cheers for my pain, I blame their greed for my anger." "I am the 21st century of villains." "I am the chosen one." "Popularity doesn't mean a damn thing to me."

He remembered his nickname in the Hero's Academy, "The Anti-Christ". Was it true? Was Jeff an Anti-Christ? Just for being different. For fallowing his older brother who he thought had accepted him, just for killing one person? The torment he suffered through, made him want to kill himself. And it would be everyone's fault. They were the one who killed me. Did that make them an Anti-Christ? No, of course not, It was different. Jeff didn't know how or why, but it was different.

Jeff's lost his train of thought when Will stepped out of the door.

"It's time" He blankly said.

When the brothers made their way to the doorway, Will told Jeff to stop, he wanted Jeff to show himself at the appropriate time. "Was all of this some sick performance to him?" Jeff thought to himself. But he obeyed and stood in the doorway, meanwhile Will made his way into the main room with the now awake and struggling Titans.

"Red X!, what do you want with us!" asked a frustrated Robin.

"Oh, it's not what I'm going to. It's what my new accomplice is going to do" Red X replied with a unforgiving tone. With that he pointed in Jeff's direction. Signaling him to show his face, which was fortunately covered by his mask.

"Jeff!" Kid Flash screamed, "What the Hell are you doing?"

Will squeezed on the back of Jeff's neck, "Don't answer them" He coldly commanded. Will handed Jeff a gun, "Now, why don't you start with the red head with the big mouth?" Will asked, gesturing to Kid Flash. Jeff didn't reply, he just held the gun up and pointed to at Kid Flash.

"Oh, and one more thing,… take your mask off."

Jeff had no choice, he tore off his mask to reveal his hazy eyes holding back tears.

"Now, shoot him." Will commanded.

Jeff, held still. He couldn't pull the trigger. He quickly took a glance at Jinx, who was next to Kid Flash. Tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Do it,…. Pull the trigger,… Damn it! I said kill him! Do it!" Will shouted at Jeff. Be he slowly lowered his gun.

"No,.. I wont." Jeff felt a bone crushing fist meet his face.

"I told you the price you would pay if you didn't cooperate" Will said pulling out his own gun, and pointed it at Argent. Quickly, Jeff pulled out a saw blade and tossed it, catching Will's gun and destroying it. Will never thought Jeff would even try to stop him, while he was still in shock, Jeff scrambled for his gun, and shot at kid Flash's restraints. He fell to the ground and threw some quick punches, that were dodged. With Will distracted, Jeff took his blade, and crashed it against Will's skull. This knocked Will down long enough, for Kid Flash to fetch some chains and tie his hands and feet together.

"I'll find you Jeff!, You will be Switchblade the villain always! No matter what you're still a murderer!" Will yelled as he struggled against the chains. It took about three seconds for Kid Flash to run Will to jail and come right back.

Jeff continued to cut people down, but the emotional pain for him was not over, not yet.

Everyone stood in silence, staring Jeff. Toni finally broke the silence when she walked up to him, "Is what he said true? Are you a murderer?" She asked desperately.

"I didn't want anyone to find out, it was one person, it was a mistake."

"No, the mistake was trusting you." She bitterly replied.

Jeff couldn't believe it, the transformation to a monster, a transformation he tried so hard to slow down, was now in full throttle. All Jeff could do was slink back into the far dark corner and disappear. Where he went? Not even Jeff knew…

**Author's Note: Awesome, a longer chapter, and hopefully a few reviews. This isn't the end. Can Jeff win Toni back, or will he go back to his dark days as an Anti-Christ?**


	10. The Homecoming

Jeff walked aimlessly for hours, his vision impaired by pain. Any lights that showed in the dark night were just hazy ghosts to him. No matter what thought crossed his mind, it just always reminded him of how close his was to everything he had ever wanted: friends who accepted him, a nice town where he was needed, and a girl, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, a girl that had feelings for him too were all gone. At the very last second…

"All thanks to him…" Jeff cursed to himself.

"Because off him, I have nothing… I am nothing"

Jeff had an knack for bottling up his rage, but in one split second it all came out at once. With one hand he had hit the stone wall beside him with full force. When he removed his hand, he saw chunks of brick missing from the wall, he looked back at his hand and saw that it was bleeding, but he didn't feel it. He couldn't feel the physical pain, it was overpowered by his emotional pain.

Jeff could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, he looked up to keep them in. When he did he saw an airport in the distance, he knew exactly where to go now…

Jeff stepped into the massive airport and looked up at the board listing "departures":

Los Angeles

Detroit

Miami…

Jeff keep reading,…

Tallahassee

Cleveland …

_Raleigh _

…Jeff knew exactly where to go…

_~The Next Day~_

It was six in the morning, the sun was just reaching the horizon as Jeff steeped off of the small plane. It only seated twelve. Jeff used what ever money he had left for the flight there, so he scavenged what ever money he could find on the streets to get a bus. He could of just walked to where he wanted to go, but even if he did have the ware withal to walk, he couldn't really remember where it was anyway.

He finally was able to catch a bus, it was old and rickety, but it would take him. Jeff walked up to the driver, who was portly and seemed to be sweating even though it was 75 degrees out.

"Are you going to Thompson's Cemetery?" Jeff asked quietly.

"You got 50 cents son?" The driver croaked back.

Jeff then deposited his collection of pennies and nickels in to the fair box and found a seat next to a window. As the bus began to move to it's next destination, Jeff could see the yellow-green grass perched on each lawn, he remembered everything about his early childhood with Will. Just like a normal family, they would run to the living room every Christmas morning and wake their parents, they would spend every summer afternoon playing baseball of football out on the lawn. It was great…

"Were here son!" The driver called out, snapping Jeff out of his reminiscing. He realized he was the only one on the bus.

Jeff slowly walked to the entrance of the graveyard, and watched the bus disappear into the distance. He strolled through the dark and decrepit place searching tombstone after tombstone, until finally he found it…

Timothy Llewellyn, the man Jeff shot in cold blood just three years ago. His tombstone read the fallowing:

Timothy A. Llewellyn

May 19, 1976 - January 2, 2008

Loving Uncle and Husband

Jeff wanted to say a few words in his honor.

"Hello, I'm Jeff… Jeff Sydal. Three years ago I shot you down, I was scared, nervous, and desperate. I know this makes no difference to you or your family and there's nothing I could ever do to replace what was taken from you… I want you to let you know that I'm so sorry…"

Tears ran down Jeff's face as he continued,

"What I did was cowardly and heartless, but I will pay you back…. By taking my own life like I took yours…"

With that Jeff pulled a pistol out of his pocket and put it to his head, and laid a hand on Timothy's tombstone

"I'm sorry" he whispered one more time and wrapped his finger around the trigger.

But just before he pulled the trigger. He felt someone tackle him and pin him to the ground… It was a weeping Argent.

"Jeff! Don't do it! Please!" She yelled, Jeff could feel her teardrops on his face.

"You don't want me anymore! You don't trust me!" Jeff said back he got her off him and scrambled for the gun. He was once again stopped by Argent who wrapped her arms around him, partly because she loved him, and partly to keep his arms down and away from the gun.

"How did you find me here?" Jeff asked

"I fallowed you to the airport and saw you board the flight to here, I quickly flew over here and found you, I just wanted to say I'm sorry Jeff, I didn't mean what I said, I was just so scared. But now I see how bad you feel, and how much compassion you have for others…. I just want you back Jeff. I love you…"

Jeff dropped his gun and slowly wrapped his arms around Argent's waist,

"I love you too…" He answered back.

**Author's Note: Sorry this took me awhile, my internet was down for the longest time. Anyways, Jeff may have earned Argent's trust back, but what about the rest of the Titans?…..**

**-Your Fellow Writer,**

**A.J Penn**


End file.
